Soledad
by xBellyx
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto ha cambiado, no es el mismo de hace cinco años, seguirá sumido en ese estado? o decidira ponerle fin a eso.Recuerdos, dolor. Sasuke?


**N/A: pues es un Oneshot (si así se le puede llamar XD)SasuNaru o NaruSasu no lo se pero es yaoi o sea que están advertidas.**

………………

**Soledad**

Como olvidarlo. Fue hace cinco años, peleábamos yo por hacerte entender que tu lugar estaba junto a tus amigos en Konoha, tratando de hacerte entender que de venganza no se podía vivir, y tu con metas fijadas en la mente y que nadie te haría cambiar de forma de pensar. Yo también las tengo, pero por eso no dejo a las personas que quiero. Conocía tus razones, aún así no lo aceptaba, dolía pensar que una de las primeras personas que me había aceptado de verdad tal y como era, como un ser humano normal, que lejos de llevar un demonio en mi interior también llevaba sentimientos, sentimientos que dolían.

Había encontrado por fin personas que me apreciaban, me sentía feliz, toda aquella amargura que sentía resentimientos hacia todos y nadie en especial, todo eso daba paso a un sentimiento que jamás había conocido, pero, porque te tuve que conocer a ti, hubiera preferido seguir sintiéndome vacío a que haber conocido este sentimiento y me lo arrebataras de esta manera.

Ja, que casualidad no? Recuerdo que en aquella oportunidad me dijiste lo mismo, dijiste que tú habías tenido todo en un momento y te lo quitaron todo, a las personas que querías, todo por un capricho," _tu no entiendes nada porque nunca tuviste algo, no tuviste hermanos ni padres con los que compartiste momentos especiales, no tuviste nada, tu no entiendes"._ Que razón llevabas Sasuke, no tenia nada,sólo me tenía a mí y a mi soledad, no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada pero el solo hecho de llamarte amigo, de saber que había otra persona como yo que sufría por lo mismo, aunque no lo quisieras aceptar y dijeras que solo eras un vengador, eras igual a mí; compartíamos un sentimiento en común, la soledad.

Me duele pensar en ti. Pensar que desde que te fuiste tengo que vivir fingiendo, fingiendo ser el mismo de hace cinco años cuando todavía todo estaba bien; con una sonrisa amplia le había prometido a Sakura-chan que te traería de vuelta _"le quieres de verdad no ?" -_le había dicho a mi compañera pelirosada, no me dio una respuesta, pero yo sabía que era así, sus lágrimas no mentían.

Desde ese momento la excusa de la promesa a Sakura me hizo ser fuerte y no desistir de lo que en realidad yo deseaba.

Quiero decirte tantas cosas, pero es imposible, si aún existiera esa posibilidad no lo haría, dos hombres no se dicen las cosas que yo te quiero decir a ti.

Y, como olvidar por supuesto tu segunda estúpida meta, restaurar tu clan, el clan Uchiha. El clan del que aunque no lo quieras aceptar sólo te a traído mas tristeza que alegrías.

Dime que hago ahora yo. Tengo acaso que seguir fingiendo? Ser el chico mas alegre e hiperactivo de todos y esperar las ocasiones en las que me encuentro sólo en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación para derrumbarme y romper en un llanto que dura hasta el amanecer?. No quiero, mas que engañar a todos me engaño sobre todo a mi mismo.

Pero todo esto es secundario, a quien le importan las cosas de Uzumaki Naruto? A nadie. Mañana te veré por tercera vez, no se lo que pasará pero lo que tengo claro es que seguiré insistiendo en mi propósito de traerte de vuelta, lo haré aunque me cueste la vida, por que ya no me queda nada, sólo cumplir las promesas que he hecho.

Las lágrimas por fin parecen haber dado paso a una vez más el desasosiego, sentado en mi cama puedo vislumbrar claramente el cielo oscuro, es extraño estamos en verano y las estrellas parecen haberlo olvidado, sin embargo no puedo dejar de mirar ese cielo tan negro que me recuerda tanto a tus ojos, esos ojos en los que sin querer me podía perder en su infinita profundidad.

De eso ya no queda nada, la última vez que los vi tenían un deje de tristeza extraño en ellos, pero no de tú tristeza, no lo comprendo aún pero era como si supieras de mi dolor, como si me tuvieras lástima. Ja, una pequeña sonrisa sale de mis labios al pensar que hace cinco años te hubiera odiado por siquiera insinuar un deje de lástima hacia mí pero ahora es distinto, ahora hasta yo me tengo lástima. Que patético.

Faltan pocas horas para ir a tu encuentro de nuevo, no me importa no haber dormido nada, no voy a negar que me siento cansado, pero está es la única forma de poder desahogarme un poco.

Tengo que terminar esto de una vez por todas, no puedo seguir así; prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para volver a ser como….

- **Hey dobe…**

-….

- **No piensas darme la bienvenida?**

-…

- **Como quieras.**

Reacciona, reacciona, se va a ir pero no esta yendo a la puerta que hace…uhm, él…él me está besando? Es esto una broma? Que si no, odio que haga esto conmigo, no quiero llorar frente a él pero ya lo estoy haciendo, tengo que detenerlo.

**-¡¿Que haces Teme?!-** me limpio rápido las lágrimas, no quiero que me vea tan vulnerable, se va a enterar si ya no lo ha hecho claro.

- **No es obvio?, eh vuelto por ti usuratonkachi!**

Que ha vuelto por mi? De que carajo está hablando

- **Pe…pero que quieres decir**

Por que ahora sueltas un suspiro cansado

- **Es que tengo que explicarte todo?-dijo- ya cumplí con una de mis metas; la primera y la primordial para ser exactos, la segunda pues… eh madurado y eh llegado a la conclusión de que no me interesa y estoy aquí por sólo un motivo, es simple quiero estar a tu lado.**

Dijo acaso que quieres estar a mi lado?

- **¡Te odio Sasuke! por tu culpa me eh vuelto un jodido llorón.**

Ante esto último ríes divertido y te acercas de nuevo supongo que para besarme. No estas bromeando Sasuke, ya no.

- **Es hora de empezar a ser un poco egoísta no crees Naruto?**

Es cierto, es hora de que piense un poco en mí, lo siento por Sakura-chan pero no perderé esta oportunidad que me está dando la vida, la aprovecharé.

Vuelves a besar mis labios esta vez es un beso correspondido, deslizas tus manos por mi rostro acariciando mis bigotes yo como respuesta enredo mis manos en tu cabello haciendo más profundo el beso aún sin poderme creer del todo lo que está pasando.

Detienes el beso tu rostro está en dirección hacia donde unos momentos yo me encontraba sumido en la absoluta depresión, extrañado me parece que aumenta tu curiosidad hacia algo y….

- **¿Que es esto?**

¡Oh no! Es el cuardenillo donde escribía antes de que llegara Sasuke, lo está agarrando lo va a leer, se va a burlar de mi.

-**Noooo**

Le arrebato el cuaderno y empiezo a reír como un tonto

- **¡No es nada Tebayo! Jeje jejeje**

- **Uhmm, bueno da igual**

Parece que le restas importancia, como si supieras que profundizar en aquello me puede llevar de nuevo al dolor.

Ahora que lo pienso no lo voy a necesitar mas. Ya no voy a tener que fingir más. Y sobre todo por fin podré dejar de sentirme tan sólo. No, me equivoco, debería decir que dejaremos de sentirnos solos.

………………

**Que tal? Está tan mal como para ser mi primer fic?**

**Buuuaaa ToT please déjame review, aunque sea para decirme que alguien se paso por aquí.**

**Se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas **


End file.
